in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Her Anti-Sidekick...?
Story written by: Chilly Bean BAM!, Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Synopsis Corolla tries to find a sidekick herself, before stumbling across a new person she's never seen before. However, will this "sidekick" be a good pick? Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Tomato Joe *Meagan Mint *Samantha *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Veronica *Corolla *Melody *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Dark Green Shadow *Starcade *Test Subject Blue *Pink Angel *The Gemstones *Captain Blowhole *Re-Peat Boss *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Blast *Tommy *Bright Spark *Twi-bot *Payton Piranha Plot It's 11:00 AM in Echo Creek. Nothing's going on right now, as it seems. The streets are quiet, plus there's seemly no villains attacking. Corolla is walking down the streets, without any worries at all. However, her trip is interrupted when she hears noise coming from somewhere. So then she sets off to investigate the noise. Corolla then sees Red Fork and Blue Ocean fighting Captain Blowhole from a distance. *Corolla: Wait, what's going on?! Red Fork moves quickly from side to side, dodging attacks at high speed, before ramming into Captain Blowhole. * Red Fork: Give up! Just because Captain Red Shell isn't here right now doesn't mean you'll have a chance to get away with your plans. * Captain Blowhole: And just what makes you think for even a second I would give up? As powerful as you are on land, you stand no chance against the captain of the electric dolphin army! Captain Blowhole shoots electric water jets from his blowhole at Red Fork and Blue Ocean, while slashing at them with his sword. Blue Ocean makes a forcefield around the two of them, protecting them from Captain Blowhole's attacks. * Red Fork: Good timing! * Blue Ocean: Thanks. * Red Fork: Now let's end this battle smoothly with a combo move! Ready pal? * Blue Ocean: Ready when you are! * Red Fork: Magic Combo! Red Fork and Blue Ocean put their horns together, and create a powerful magic combo together, which they shoot directly at Captain Blowhole. Captain Blowhole quickly gets severely damaged by the magic combo, but he is not ready to give up yet. *Corolla: Whoa! *Captain Blowhole: Grrrrrrrr...that's it! Army, it's time to take over! Get them at once! Captain Blowhole's electric dolphin army emerge from their positions, before charging towards Red Fork and Blue Ocean at once. Blue Ocean creates the forcefield around the two of them, while Red Fork fights his way through the dolphin army, dishing out heavy damage while under the protection of Blue Ocean's forcefield. The fight goes on, and eventually the electric dolphin army is defeated. * Captain Blowhole: What? This can't be! * Red Fork: Oh, it sure can be, Captain Blowhole! * Blue Ocean: Together we're much stronger! * Red Fork: Yeah. I'm already a powerful fighter, but with my pal Blue Ocean here to help me, there's nothing we can't do! * Captain Blowhole: Doesn't matter, you'll pay for this! I'll be back, and you'll be crying for your lives! Electric dolphins, retreat! Captain Blowhole and his electric dolphin army retreat. Corolla sees that Blue Ocean is Red Fork's sidekick. *Corolla: Hmm...oh well, I guess I'll just keep walking. Corolla continues walking, but then she sees Blast and Tommy fighting Payton Piranha. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Stories by Redfork2000